Thane
| valign="top" width="50%" | ''Public'' Thane is a healer, believed to be Inhuman. He has visited a number of hospitals about the world right after Thanos' Arrival healing the wounded and helping with the overflow. He worked tirelessly and has asked for no thanks in return. ''Costume'' Thane is the Son of Thanos for those that were involved in the fight against Thanos with the Inhuamns, and at the final battle against Thanos. He also has the ability to reverse his healing abilities to actually cause harm to others, potentially killing them as he badly wounded the God-like Thanos. He has declared himself not a hero, and that he just wanted to remain a healer. He has worked with the inhumans in the aftermath of the destruction of Thanos' Arrival, and even at human hospitals across the world to assist with the overflow. ''Confidential'' Thane is suspected by S.H.I.E.L.D. and I.O. to be the reason Thanos came to Earth, but why they are unsure. They also suspect he is a reason Thanos was chased off Earth as well. While he claims to be Inhuman, and while possible as he has superpowers, it is unsure how reliable this information is. He is known to have flight powers and special healing powers. |} |} ''Background'' Thane was born to an Inhuman woman, now deceased. Before she passed on however, she had told Thane that he was the son of Thanos. He was always different from other Inhumans that he grew up with in the village of Orollan, in Greenland as a member of The Hidden. He was Eternal. He later found that he had an innate ability for healing without going through terrigensis, and trained the ability to become a doctor. Part of him felt he had to make up for the failings and horrific actions of his father. It was these very feelings that brought Thane forward during Thanos' Arrival. He knew his father was searching for him, and while keeping his home village and The Hidden a secret, he approached Black Bolt in Attilian for help. He agreed to help in any way he can as long as it was non-violent to stop Thanos from destroying Earth and spreading more death and destruction in his wake. He was there when Black Bolt and other heroes were fighting Thanos and losing. It was Ebony Maw that approached him and convinced him to act. Ebony Maw stated: "See, Thane, there's both light AND dark. There is no unwritten, universal rule that says good men always win. SO THEY DON'T. In the end, all that remains are the whispered prayers of the condemed. And th hope that there's a God up there listening. Don't you love that chaos, Thane? It's in times of chaos that lesser creatures lose their mettle, submit to instinct, panic, RUN - - but it's when some thrive. So as you witness Thanos unable to be beaten by mortal or immortal, I will be as your witness. To see if you've evolved. To see if you'll run. You've spent your whole life running from who you are. Trying to be that good and nobel man...You can save everyone, but in doing so, you'll become what you've fought for so long. You have a decision to make, boy. Will you reach out and take what is yours? Are you the son of Thanos?" And Thane decided. "Yes. I am Thane...Son of Thanos." He stepped forward into the chaos of battle, he touched his father, and used his healing powers for the exact opposite, twisting the very insides of the man that sired him. Thanos was forced to retreat, and Thane was left to try and heal the damage done by the man he hated and feared, wondering what he has become. He worked heavily in Attilian in healing the wounded and helping to save people, even in some of the Earthy hospitals he was an annoymous doctor that showed up to assist with overflow, tirelessly working. Even to today, he works to heal as what he is haunts him. Logs= |-|IC History= {This is where notes and/or bulletin points presenting important IC Events and character developments can be posted.} |-|Expanded History= POWERS Eternal Physiology: * Accelerated Healing * Flight * Strength * Endurance * Telepathy – Minor, can connect to Uni-Mind, very weak, no training. Cosmic Manipulation: * Projected Blasts * Organic Molecular Manipulation – Healing or Harm. Healing severe injuries or doing severe injuries can be drain his comic energies rapidly. * Teleportion – Drawback: Drains cosmic energy rapidly. Character Associations= |-|Gallery= Placeholder.jpg |-|Media= {Videos, song lists, and such can be linked here.} Category:Characters Category:Available